<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us,Again by LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418735">Us,Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3/pseuds/LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3'>LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, everyone loves scoups, idolverse, scoups the cutest creature in the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3/pseuds/LifeIsntCompleteWithoutLov3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在冷冷的北极圈快饿死的我决定自己丰衣足食了，哈哈哈</p><p>没有文笔没有逻辑全员OOC预警，被崔胜澈圈粉圈死了，所以想看全员宠他的故事。我是团粉我爱全部的孩子只是更爱胜澈欧巴！</p><p>这是一个男孩子互宠+宠崔胜澈爱崔胜澈的故事。虽然澈澈在台上和对外都是霸气外露的里兜，可是对内他就是软软的小忙内，永远赢不过自家孩子。我们小公主就是要用来宠宠宠。</p><p>伪现背，不要纠结时间线，所有发生的事只有好的会发生，坏的都是假的假的假的。</p><p>！！伤痛预警！！</p><p>记住特别宠特别爱就是要亲亲要抱抱要举高高。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Boo Seungkwan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 又到了年末的时候，一年很快就过了。年末就是一年最最最忙碌的时刻，也是团队压力最大的时刻。所有年末颁奖典礼，歌谣大战，音乐中心等等等的节目都挤在一起举办。每一场节目都需要把一年所发行的歌曲改编再改编，舞蹈也需要再次改编。所以成员们都需要在短时间内把歌曲排练好，所以说年末是非常累人折磨人的时刻。 今天就是要登台的时候，经纪人早早就到了SVT的宿舍准备把13个孩子都叫起来。虽然说节目是在晚上但是成员们必须去化妆、彩排、采访、录制，而且成员非常多需要的时间就更长了。</p><p>经纪人决定先叫醒队长崔胜澈，毕竟有些孩子只听崔胜澈的话，不是崔胜澈叫根本不会起来。经纪人轻轻拍拍崔胜澈的肩膀：“胜澈啊，快起来快到美容室的预约时间了。” 崔胜澈委屈地嘟起粉嫩的嘴唇，把头埋进枕头深处，顺便把身体缩成小小的一团翻了个身敷衍地嗯嗯嗯回应着。</p><p>经纪人虽然已经习惯看到这一幕场景，但是还是被萌得一脸血。再看到崔胜澈那浓密的睫毛下挂着的黑眼圈，又立刻心疼得半死。那浓浓的黑眼圈在崔胜澈白皙的脸上显得格外明显。虽然心里也很希望孩子能够睡饱，但是现实实在不允许。经纪人这次直接把崔胜澈从被子里拉起来，揉了揉他的头发，“快起来吧，等等在车上再睡。”</p><p>崔胜澈无奈地点头，揉了揉眼睛。“知道了哥，哥先去叫孩子们起床吧。”崔胜澈说着，而后又像想起什么地皱了皱眉：“知勋和顺荣最后才叫醒他们吧，昨晚不知道又熬到几点。”</p><p>经纪人点了点头，心疼地又揉了揉他的头：“知道了。” 看到崔胜澈眯起双眼乖巧地笑了后才走出房间。</p><p>当崔胜澈洗漱好的时候宿舍客厅已经开始挤满了人，有些孩子在吃着早餐，有些则坐在客厅地板上打盹等着自己洗漱的顺序。他抬眼扫过客厅看见洪知秀优雅地拿着杯子喝着咖啡，并在视线交汇的时候对他招招手：“胜澈哩早啊，快过来.”</p><p>崔胜澈可爱地把嘴巴撅起来，摇摇晃晃地把自己扑进洪知秀的怀里：”早啊Josh”</p><p>后者用空着的左手把撒娇的队长圈起来，把嘴唇轻轻的印在崔胜澈的眼皮上。自从他开始健身后，越发觉得原本看起来很健壮的队长越来越小只了。现在他也可以轻而易举地把崔胜澈抱起来了。 “吃点面包吗？” 洪知秀温柔地问道。</p><p>崔胜澈轻轻摇头笑了笑，他准备到权顺荣和李知勋的房间叫醒那两位仍然沉睡的小分队队长。 权顺荣和李知勋的房间还很昏暗，里头的两位还在沉睡着。崔胜澈轻轻地转开门把，他决定先把床位比较靠近房门的权顺荣叫醒。崔胜澈把权顺荣盖着头的被子拉开，轻揉着后者软乎乎的脸颊。“顺荣啊快点起来了！”</p><p>权顺荣皱了皱眉，伸手把依偎在床边的崔胜澈一把拉起，用力地拖进自己的被窝里。“再睡多5分钟” 权顺荣嘟囔着把自己的头埋进崔胜澈的肩颈，一只手伸进崔胜澈的毛衣里把最近长了点肉的软乎乎的里兜的腰搂紧。“嘻嘻香香的。”</p><p>“呀！权顺荣立刻给我起来！”崔胜澈腰间的痒痒肉正好被权顺荣碰到，不舒服地像卷麻花一样扭动。他觉得权顺荣根本就是只会耍赖的仓鼠啊，还什么老虎。崔胜澈轻哼一声，伸手用力拍了拍权顺荣的背："呀！起来！起来！"</p><p>“你们吵死了！”隔壁床的李知勋被他们俩的动静吵醒，非常不满意的坐起身责备道。</p><p>“wuli知勋尼，起床了。”崔胜澈一边伸手捏着权顺荣的脸颊，一边招呼着坐在床边小小只奶呼呼的李知勋。崔胜澈一边感叹手感真好，一边感叹李知勋真可爱啊。虽然李知勋自己本身非常讨厌别人觉得他可爱。</p><p>等到宿舍里所有的孩子都起床准备好要出门的时候，距离经纪人进屋已经过了一个小时了。崔胜澈点了点人数，点点头道 “孩子们穿好衣服准备出发！今天有点冷多穿点。” 他随手拿起刚刚丢在沙发边的大衣，看着孩子们一个一个跟着经纪人走出门。崔胜澈随手拨了拨刚染黑的头发，笑着看着走在最后的全圆佑像只树懒一样眯着眼睛慢动作地移动着。突然想起这孩子容易干裂的嘴唇，连忙拉着他的手问道： “圆佑啊你的护唇膏呢？带了吗？”</p><p>全圆佑缓缓地睁开眼睛看着比他稍微矮一点的队长，摇了摇头伸手揉了下崔胜澈的脑袋才转身走回房间去拿被遗忘的护唇膏。</p><p>崔胜澈嘟起唇又扫了下自己的头发，转过身突然的就被一条围巾蒙住脑袋。耳边传来金珉奎的声音：“你不要只操心其他人，明明自己也很怕冷不知道要多穿一点吗？戴多一条围巾很困难吗？自己还说外面很冷风很大呢！真是不让人省心的大哥。生病了怎么办？要是。。。唔”金珉奎的话被崔胜澈像只小熊一样抱着他的举动堵着。</p><p>崔胜澈艰难地伸出手把蒙住眼睛的厚围巾扯下一些露出双明亮的大眼睛，知道珉主妇又开始唠叨了急忙撞进比他还高的弟弟的怀里：“知道了知道了别唠叨了！” 心里埋怨着这弟弟怎么长得这么高啊。</p><p>金珉奎笑着拍了拍崔胜澈背，心里想着这大哥怎么这么爱撒娇啊。他怜惜地轻轻吻了吻崔胜澈的发顶，感受着崔胜澈更紧地抱着自己的力道。金珉奎和从房间走出来的全圆佑一起，维持着抱着崔胜澈的姿势慢慢往外移动。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一群大男孩挤在待机室时总是闹哄哄的。13个人总是能吵出上百人的效果，团员们三三两两聚在一起谈天、吃饭、大闹，一时间整个房间都是欢呼声，尖叫声和笑声。<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈刚从各个弟弟的作弄中逃出。弟弟们都特别喜欢作弄他们最大的哥哥。看着崔胜澈的‘崔又气’状态屡屡上线但又会用撒娇的语气嘟着嘴辩解的样子实在是太能满足弟弟们的恶趣味了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔胜澈挫败地退出弟弟们的战局想要休息一下。眼睛转了转看见95line的另外两个同龄亲故一个躺在沙发上放空，一个坐在沙发旁的地板上看书。两人时不时会交谈两句，看起来气氛十分融洽。崔胜澈咬咬嘴唇决定去和尹净汉告弟弟们的状！<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈爬上沙发趴在尹净汉的身上，把头靠在尹净汉的胸口上，嘟嘟囔囔的说道：“孩子们太坏了一直欺负我！我可是哥哥啊！”<br/><br/></p>
<p>尹净汉因为崔胜澈的头发挠到脸颊痒痒的，他伸出一只手环住崔胜澈的身体以防他跌下并不十分宽敞的沙发。“欸咦，我们coups啊受委屈啦，呜卒卒。”<br/><br/></p>
<p>坐在一旁的洪知秀也用手拍拍崔胜澈肉感十足的屁股：“ 哎哟这么委屈啊我们澈哩”<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈不满地把头抬起来瞪了洪知秀一眼：“洪知秀你不要打我屁股！” 看到洪知秀笑到一双漂亮的桃花眼都眯起来后更加心气不顺。他又甩了几计眼刀给洪知秀但是洪知秀根本就不怕他，继而在手感非常好的臀部上多拍几下。<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈根本拿他没办法，欲转过头和尹净汉诉苦，但却在转过头时被尹净汉吻住肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。崔胜澈在短暂的瞪大眼睛后又习惯性的轻轻闭上眼乖巧地配合尹净汉的吻。尹净汉满足地看着现在已经习惯他的亲吻的队长大哥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然之前崔胜澈也并不排斥他和洪知秀以及所有成员的亲密举动甚至对崔胜澈来说他是非常渴求这些爱意满满的skinship的。但是像亲吻嘴唇这种特别亲密的举动还是太害羞了，就是不排斥但特别害羞到会逃跑的那种。现在虽然崔胜澈还是害羞得不行可是随着时间的积累他已经越来越信任成员们并且已经习惯了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尹净汉吸了吸崔胜澈果冻般的嘴唇后才放开他，看着崔胜澈一瞬间羞红的脸颊及耳朵心情好得不得了。<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈用手捂着自己热辣辣的脸颊，一双漂亮略微下垂的狗狗眼瞪得大大的：“呀尹净汉你干嘛呀！” 他说完后又像想到了什么似的把手盖着尹净汉的嘴：”算了算了你别说了！“ 崔胜澈深知尹净汉黑天使的性格，这个时候不是要说些会让他更害羞的话就是会再吻他一次。崔胜澈无奈叹气一声又放弃地将头埋回尹净汉的胸口。<br/><br/></p>
<p>尹净汉和洪知秀都一脸宠溺地看着他们这个爱撒娇的大宝贝，心里喜欢得不得了。95line里两人虽然表面都是温文儒雅满脸清纯无害的小白兔，但是成员们都知道这两人有多腹黑。真正的小白兔其实是此刻因为听着尹净汉的心跳声太舒服又太催眠所以睡着了的大哥崔胜澈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尹净汉和洪知秀特别喜欢看崔胜澈害羞委屈嘟起嘴唇的样子，所以经常默契十足地联合起来作弄崔胜澈。第一次亲吻崔胜澈的时候，那小白兔白得反光的脸都红得要滴血了。崔胜澈天生冷白皮，在双颊红扑扑的时候真的特别好看，整个人像洋娃娃一样让人特别怜惜。在那之后他们只要逮着机会就会亲亲崔胜澈的嘴唇。每次都看得其他弟弟们心痒痒的，但是目前只有95line会这么做。虽然弟弟们并不是特别怕崔胜澈但是大哥的威严还是在的（尤其是在练舞或解决大事的时候）。<br/><br/></p>
<p>”睡着了？“ 洪知秀放下书轻声问道。<br/><br/></p>
<p>”嗯“ 尹净汉一边轻抚崔胜澈的头发一边回答道。”最近他压力太大了晚上好像也睡不太好。“ 尹净汉的眼底染上一丝担忧之色。崔胜澈虽然爱撒娇但却是个非常有担当的队长大哥，每次公司施加压力的时候也自己默默承受，不会把负面情绪带给队内的其他孩子们。日常也像老父亲一样爱操心这个那个。<br/><br/></p>
<p>洪知秀转身拿起一旁不知哪个弟弟的长版羽绒服轻轻盖在他的两位亲故身上：”别冷着了，你也跟着睡一会儿吧。轮到我们彩排还有整个小时呢。“<br/><br/></p>
<p>尹净汉点点头，抬起头轻轻吻了吻崔胜澈毛茸茸的发顶后也闭上眼睛休息了。<br/><br/></p>
<p>就在洪知秀又坐下来拿起书本的时候崔胜澈像一只受惊的小兔子似的跳了起来。睁着红红的双眼呼吸特别急促。尹净汉和洪知秀立刻坐起来慌张地拍拍崔胜澈的背帮他顺气：”怎么了？怎么了？做恶梦是吗？别紧张啊慢慢深呼吸。“<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈喘着粗气一脸茫然地看着两人，他又做恶梦了。每次只要压力过大他就会失眠，就算睡着了也会特别容易做恶梦然后惊醒然后又开始失眠。每次恶梦的内容都让他特别难受，他总会梦到SVT的舞台出现失误，又或者哪个弟弟受伤，又或者公司不让出新专辑等等。每次惊醒后他都会努力安慰自己这些都是假的，没事的没事的，可是却又会因为这些恶梦让自己负担更大。<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈努力平缓自己的呼吸，用力用双手揉了揉了脸。努力勾起嘴角对尹净汉和洪知秀说道：”做恶梦了，没事了别担心啊“<br/><br/></p>
<p>洪知秀蹙起眉头把崔胜澈拉进怀里轻声安慰他。尹净汉也拉着崔胜澈出了冷汗的手，温柔地吻着他的手背。其他弟弟们发现他们不太对劲的气氛也小心翼翼地围了过来蹲在他们的身边。<br/><br/></p>
<p>已经缓过来的崔胜澈拍了拍自己的脸颊，把自己从洪知秀温暖的怀抱里退出来，微笑着对一脸担心他的弟弟们说道：”没事啦，我做恶梦了。已经没事了。“ 看到孩子们如释重负的表情后，他觉得心里暖呼呼的。他深深爱着的每位成员也一样深深爱着他为他担心着啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SVT今年又拿到大赏了，整个团队都兴奋得不得了。上台的时候成员们都开心得颤抖，觉得一整年的奋斗和辛苦都值得了。<br/><br/></p>
<p>结束庆祝的聚餐后，经纪人便把孩子们都带回宿舍，并嘱咐他们早点睡因为隔天还有安排好的行程。因为太开心而贪杯的崔胜澈强打着精神把经纪人送出门后便呆呆地坐在客厅的地板上，傻乎乎地抱着还没放进公司展示柜的奖杯发呆。<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔韩率因为猜拳赢了所以拥有第一个洗澡的特权，等他吹干头发走出客厅时看到的就是双颊因为喝酒而红扑扑的队长穿着oversized的白色毛衣坐在地上傻笑的样子。oversized的毛衣包裹着他线条好看的肩膀，他把手缩进过长的袖子里只露出粉粉白白的指尖，整个人看起来柔软又可爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔韩率忍不住走过去从背后抱住他们最大的哥哥，让崔胜澈靠在他怀里。还没来得及等到他开口崔胜澈便往他身上一躺，献宝似地把怀里被他捂得热热的奖杯往崔韩率面前送。“啵哝啊我们拿到大赏了耶呵呵呵呵”<br/><br/></p>
<p>在听到里兜特有的憨憨的笑声后，崔韩率忍不住扑哧一声笑出声。他敢保证他们里兜肯定喝醉了，崔胜澈只要一喝醉酒就会特真挚地把他们SVT所有拿过的奖，得到的殊荣轮着炫耀一遍。崔韩率把崔胜澈往怀里搂了搂，哄孩子似地附和着他。崔胜澈得到回复后满意地奖杯又重新抱回怀里，仔细地用手指描绘着它的纹路：“克拉们肯定也很开心！”<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔韩率不由想起他们第一次获得大赏的时候崔胜澈因为没有管理好表情一度在台上笑得太开心而上过新闻。事后虽然社长没有责备他们可是还是表示表情管理非常重要。过后成员们也很爱拿这件事出来逗弄队长，每次队长呀呀呀几声后就忍不住捂着自己发红的脸颊躲在成员身后。虽然他们爱作弄他，可是心里比谁都清楚崔胜澈是多么希望得到大赏的。他是多么开心多么兴奋才会在台上露出那么可爱的笑容。要知道他可是一直以来都为了维护团队的形象而从不在正式场合嬉皮笑脸的。<br/><br/></p>
<p>“没有克拉就没有今天的我们啊。” 崔韩率的思绪被崔胜澈的感叹拉了回来。他点点头，把下巴靠在崔胜澈毛茸茸的头顶上，赞同道：“是啊，克拉是很珍贵的存在啊！”<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈突然一激灵地爬起来转过身面对崔韩率，他用双手捧着崔韩率的脸说道：“我们韩率也是很珍贵的存在呢！嘻嘻” 崔胜澈用额头抵在崔韩率的额头上，大大的眼睛温柔又炽热地看着崔韩率同样漂亮的眼睛继续说道：“那些曾经因为show me the money说过你坏话的人一定后悔死了，我们韩率是那么优秀的人呢！让他们嫉妒去吧！”<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔韩率觉得崔胜澈因为太靠近他而把酒气都传染给他了，让他不自觉都有点醉醺醺了。他红着脸颊用力抱着崔胜澈的腰，把自己的脸埋进崔胜澈的腹部。<br/><br/></p>
<p>”我们韩率别怕，哥会保护你的。不会再让你受伤了。“崔胜澈揉了揉怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，一下又一下地轻拍着崔韩率的背。<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔韩率用力点点头把崔胜澈抱得更紧。崔韩率一直以来真的很感谢崔胜澈。他因为SMTM4的事情一直都很内疚，虽然成员们都一直在安慰他并表示这根本不是他的错，可是当时小小年纪的他只要一想到网络那些闲言闲语心里就忍不住难受。他本身又是不会把自己的悲伤直接曝露出来的性格，那段时间他真的很受伤很难受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到崔胜澈把believe me的歌词写出来后，他才真正的释怀。他真的很感动崔胜澈为了保护他维护他而直接在演唱会上把怼黑子的歌唱给全世界听，仿佛在说：这是我的崽不许你们再欺负他，敢欺负他你们就完了。<br/><br/></p>
<p>崔胜澈跪累了又重新把自己塞进崔韩率的怀里，把头靠在弟弟的胸口上舒服地慰叹一声。他蹭了蹭弟弟如今结实许多的胸口要求道：”韩率啊，唱歌给哥哥听吧。哥哥想听。“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔韩率也不多说什么，便低声轻轻吟唱起来。崔韩率的标志性低音炮唱起抒情歌来特别好听，既温柔又疗愈。崔胜澈靠在他胸口上感受着他胸腔的震动，安心地慢慢就睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>崔韩率伸手把崔胜澈长长了的额发勾到耳朵后，用拇指轻轻摩挲着崔胜澈白皙的脸颊。他看着灯光在崔胜澈长长的睫毛下投影出圆润可爱的阴影，眼神是他自己都没有察觉的温柔眷恋。<br/><br/></p>
<p>等到尹净汉洗好澡出来准备让崔胜澈去梳洗时，客厅里原本只有两个人的角落如今已经”长满“了弟弟们。弟弟们陆陆续续洗好澡后都跑出来客厅寻找其他队友，在看到大哥躺在崔韩率身上睡得香甜时都忍不住往他们那边靠过去，全部躺在一起取暖。他们难得的不吵也不闹，深怕吵醒好不容易睡着的队长。徐明浩甚至把崔胜澈安睡的样子用手机拍下来收藏好。<br/><br/></p>
<p>尹净汉嘴边露出宠溺的笑容，也顺从的接过权顺荣发出邀请而伸出的双手，跟着一起躺在客厅的地板上，把头靠在权顺荣的肚子上。<br/>那天晚上的月亮特别特别圆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>年末结束后成员们就开始紧锣密鼓地开始筹备世巡。世巡需要筹备的实在太多太复杂了，毕竟每个国家每个地区的舞台大小格局都不一样，成员们和staff们需要相互配合的细节实在太多太多了。成员们都实在累得不行，但是他们每个都充满干劲期待着世巡的到来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>又是忙碌的一天夜晚，崔胜澈把一个个疲惫不堪的弟弟们都赶回宿舍休息后，重新盘腿坐回练习室的地板上和权顺荣一起研究为了配合舞台设计的舞蹈路线。他们认真地讨论规划，时间一转眼就过去了。趴在地上的权顺荣伸了个懒腰抬眼看了眼挂在墙壁上的时钟，惊讶地吐了吐舌对崔胜澈说道：“哥，3点钟了！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔胜澈顺着权顺荣的目光也看了时钟，咬了咬下唇不禁感叹一天怎么没有48个小时啊，24小时根本不够用啊！他看了眼已经睡眼惺忪的权顺荣，有些心疼地用拇指轻轻拂过那浓重的黑眼圈：“顺荣啊睡一会儿吧，明天9点又要练习了呢！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>权顺荣看着崔胜澈命令似的不容抗拒的眼神，也不反抗就顺从地点点头，任由崔胜澈帮他把毛毯拿来盖在自己身上。在崔胜澈把另一条毛毯叠好把他塞在他的头下让他当枕头时，权顺荣握着崔胜澈的手问道：“那哥呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔胜澈摸了摸他的额头，说道：“哥去上个厕所，等会儿才回来眯一下，你先睡。”崔胜澈俯下身在权顺荣的额头上温柔地印下一个吻，伸手有节奏地轻拍着权顺荣的肩膀。等到权顺荣闭上眼睛睡过去后崔胜澈才站起来伸展一下酸痛的四肢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他揉了揉有些酸痛的膝盖，觉得腰部也有些酸疼。他皱着眉头伸展了一下僵硬的肌肉才走去洗手间洗了把脸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>等他再回到练习室的时候权顺荣已经轻轻打鼾出声，崔胜澈笑了笑，偷偷拿出手机把权顺荣微微张嘴睡觉的样子拍下来准备在他生日的时候发进群组里作弄他。他走过去帮他把被子捻好，然后把散落一地的稿子分类好准备做一张总结好让他们明天可以直接跟舞蹈老师讨论详情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>等他整理好所有内容后已经5点了。崔胜澈揉了揉因为高度集中而干涩的眼睛，想起李知勋估计也没回宿舍，现在应该在另一个楼层的录音室熬着夜。崔胜澈帮权顺荣把闹钟调好放在他身边后，把灯关掉小声地开门离去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他先到楼下24小时便利店买了点三明治、饭团和饮料后再倒回去休息室放了一份在桌子上想着等会儿权顺荣醒来时可以吃。然后再蹬蹬爬上楼去找李知勋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>透过玻璃门看见录音室的灯还亮着，本以为李知勋还醒着谁知道他敲了敲门并没有得到回应。崔胜澈轻手轻脚地扭开门把，看见李知勋正趴在工作台上打盹，面前亮着的屏幕还显示着未完成的音轨。崔胜澈皱了皱眉，这样睡着也不知道多久了等会儿醒了一定腰酸背痛的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他把塑料袋放在一旁后小心地想把李知勋抱起抬到旁边沙发，可是崔胜澈一动到李知勋他自己就醒了。李知勋眨了眨眼疑惑地喊了一声哥。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔胜澈应道：“知勋啊这样睡会落枕的，去沙发上躺一会儿吧！嗯？”说完便扶着李知勋到沙发上躺好，然后帮他盖好被子。“现在凌晨5点半啦，再睡一会儿吧！9点孩子们才会来练习室。”崔胜澈看着李知勋一脸迷糊的样子宠溺地说道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>李知勋听到时间而吓了一跳才眨了眨眼清醒了些，他仔细看了看崔胜澈的脸发现他的黑眼圈都快掉到下巴了。他担心道：“哥都没有睡觉吗？哥你怎么还没回宿舍啊？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔胜澈挠了挠后脑勺，嘟嘴辩解道：“刚才和顺荣在想舞台走位的路线呢！然后想到你了就上来看看嘛！”崔胜澈把已经坐起来的李知勋又按回去躺好，“知勋尼再睡一会儿吧！等下我要去公司一趟和社长开会来着，去之前我会眯一下的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>李知勋并不理会他的话，直接把崔胜澈也拉到沙发上，不顾他的反抗把被子也给他盖好。他看崔胜澈放弃反抗地放松下来后便把崔胜澈拉进自己的怀里。他一只手撑着头一只手轻抚着崔胜澈软软的头发，他小声问道：“哥是不是睡不着啊？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔胜澈的鼻尖抵着李知勋的胸口，满鼻腔都是干净清新的洗衣剂味道。本来清醒的脑袋也因为李知勋温柔的动作而有些迷糊。面对李知勋的问题他并不想回答，他本来就是入睡困难户，练习生时代时就会因为有一点声响就很难入睡而经常听着歌睡着。虽然现在宿舍条件好了没那么拥挤所以不会那么吵杂了，但是每当有压力的时候他还是会非常不安而不能入睡。现在因为世巡的关系又因为不安而睡不着，尽管身体很疲惫了也是一样。可是这些事情他并不想让成员们知道，他不想他们因为他而担心。不过很庆幸的是李知勋的怀抱让他很有安全感，他蹭了蹭李知勋嗡声回应道：“没有啦，不过现在跟知勋尼一起就好困了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>李知勋深知崔胜澈的性格，也不点破。他们是所有成员当中认识最久的，他还会不了解崔胜澈？李知勋点点头道：“那哥快睡一会儿吧！”李知勋也躺下来，把崔胜澈往怀里搂了搂，轻拍他的背哄他入睡。至少让他休息一两个小时也好，李知勋在入睡前这样想到。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次在日本的演唱会也很顺利结束了。今天是在日本巡演的最后一天，成员们因为太兴奋太舍不得离开舞台所以在安可场足足待了快一个小时。等大家都退到后台时每个人都已经精疲力尽，一个接一个往休息室走去。他们抓紧时间赶紧擦汗喝水，在休息一会儿后还得为了演唱会的DVD录制一个采访。</p><p> </p><p>等他们都聚集在沙发前的时候，忙内李灿问了一句：“Coups哥呢？怎么还没来？”<br/><br/></p><p>这时大家才左右看了看，可是休息室也就那么大根本没有崔胜澈的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“哥，Coups是不是去洗手间了？”洪知秀看向在一边也一脸疑惑的经纪人问道。成员们在得到经纪人否定的答案后才一个一个慌了起来。毕竟他们的队长是每次点算人数，确定采访流程的那个人。在这种场合他一定不会迟到。</p><p> </p><p>“都去找一找吧！”尹净汉蹙着眉说道。然后在和负责这次摄影的staff们道歉后便和弟弟们一起走出休息室。<br/><br/></p><p>痛，太痛了。这是崔胜澈现在大脑内唯一的想法。他努力把自己缩在后台黑暗的角落里，避免干扰还在收拾舞台的staff们。其实他的膝盖和后腰也不是今天才开始痛的，只是之前的疼痛都还在他可以忍受的范围里，一方面也可能是因为在日本的巡回还没到一段落的关系所以一直紧绷着一根弦。现在日本场结束了，突然放松下来的神经让疼痛一瞬间排山倒海地向他袭击而来。再加上他刚刚在安可曲的时候还因为太兴奋而在蹦跳后落地时便感觉右膝一阵剧痛，让原本就酸痛不已的膝盖变本加厉。他一直都努力控制着表情，深怕被成员和克拉们发现。他不想让他们担心，想着这次也应该和之前一样休息一会儿就不会那么痛了。<br/><br/></p><p>可是他没想到一走下舞台他的腿就一软，剧痛让他眼前一阵黑。他慢慢地走在队伍最后面，咬着牙把自己挪到后台旁的角落，想着休息一会儿才跟上队员们回去休息室。可是他没想到一坐下后突然后腰也抗议似的一阵一阵地痛，他根本直不起腰来。冷汗早已布满全身，他用力咬着下唇才勉强不让自己痛吟出声。他抱着自己的左膝，弓着腰把脸埋在臂弯里等待疼痛过去。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥！Coups哥？”李硕珉在经过后台时发现角落里的身影，他不确定地走过去轻轻摸了摸崔胜澈的头“Coups哥怎么了？”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈此时已经疼到耳朵都出现耳鸣了，勉强抬起头来看见是李硕珉便勉强的笑了笑。<br/><br/></p><p>“Coups哥你怎么了？！”李硕珉被崔胜澈苍白的脸吓了一跳，赶紧蹲下身来查看。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥没。。呃！”崔胜澈才一放开唇就忍不住呻吟出声。<br/><br/></p><p>李硕珉急得一瞬间眼睛都红了，想把崔胜澈扶起来可是一想用力把他拉起来就看见崔胜澈原本皱着的眉头皱得更紧了，看他忍痛得用力把眼睛都眯起来的样子心里更慌了。“怎么办怎么办？哥你哪里痛？怎么办？对对，我去叫人！哥你等等！”李硕珉手足无措地看着崔胜澈，最后决定回去休息室叫人来帮忙。<br/><br/></p><p>“等等！”崔胜澈在察觉李硕珉要离开时勉强拉着李硕珉的手，他嘶嘶喘着气说道“不要惊动太多人，你先扶我回休息室。我休息一下就好。”<br/><br/></p><p>李硕珉赶紧握着崔胜澈的手，在摸到一手冷汗时担心得眼泪都流出来了。“哥，我背你回去吧！”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈本来想拒绝可是当他尝试站起来时发现他根本就做不到才放弃。在李硕珉小心翼翼地把崔胜澈扶上自己的背时，崔胜澈才缓缓地呼出一口气。他伸手抹掉李硕珉挂在脸上的泪珠轻声安慰道：“我们道兼尼别哭呀，哥没事。就刚刚崴到脚了所以有点疼，休息一下就行了。”<br/><br/></p><p>“你骗人！哥怎么可能只是崴到脚！哥你的脸都白了都站不起来了，你一定别的什么地方也受伤了！” 李硕珉担心不已，崴到脚怎么可能会疼到无法动弹。他小心地往上颠了颠在他背上喘着粗气的哥哥，尽量加快脚步回到休息室。<br/><br/></p><p>李硕珉把崔胜澈放在沙发后便快速地把成员们都聚集起来。所有成员们都担心地围在沙发旁。尹净汉急匆匆地问道“怎么了？怎么了？”<br/><br/></p><p>在李硕珉解说后，尹净汉严肃地看着崔胜澈问道：”你到底哪里受伤了？“ 他可不相信崔胜澈所说的崴到脚’而已‘。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈被尹净汉的眼神看得心虚不已，眼神躲躲闪闪地望向别处。他企图向洪知秀求助却发现洪知秀也一脸严肃且担心地看着他。崔胜澈咬了咬唇小声说道：“膝盖很疼，腰也很疼。”说着也忍不住委屈地留下泪水。“净汉啊真的很疼。”<br/><br/></p><p>那一瞬间所有人心都要碎了，夫胜宽和李硕珉更是忍不住也跟着哭了。<br/><br/></p><p>尹净汉捧着他的脸，用手把他汗湿的刘海扫开轻轻吻了吻他的额角说道：”我们去医院吧，嗯？“<br/><br/></p><p>”不可以！“崔胜澈不赞同地摇摇头，”我们明天一早的飞机，回去才看医生吧！在日本很容易被发现的，不能让克拉们知道！“崔胜澈一边说一边拉着尹净汉的手。<br/><br/></p><p>他的一双小狗狗眼此刻红彤彤的，里头还蓄满泪水看起来委屈的不得了。尹净汉被他看的心都软了，他仔细的思考了下，决定听从崔胜澈的决定。”不过得让这边随行的医生先看一下，好吗？”尹净汉温柔地问道。<br/><br/></p><p>李灿在看到崔胜澈轻轻点头后立刻跑出休息室去找随行的医生。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这是虚构的虚构的，哥哥们孩子们都会健健康康，顺顺利利，开开心心的！<br/>我觉得我写得越来越OOC，啊啊啊勉强看看吧 TT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔胜澈此刻窝在尹净汉的怀里，让尹净汉支撑着他酸痛的腰。他乖乖地让随行的医生卷起他的右裤管，手附在尹净汉环在他腰间的手上。<br/><br/></p><p>在看到崔胜澈红肿不已的膝盖的时候，众人忍不住倒吸一口凉气。崔胜澈天生皮肤就非常白皙，这让那红肿显得更加严重刺眼。别说成员们了，崔胜澈自己都吓了一跳，明明几天前都还没那么严重的。<br/><br/></p><p>“胜澈xi，我要仔细检查一下伤处，所以需要触碰你的膝盖。可能会有点疼你忍耐一下啊。”随行的医生说道。他在看到崔胜澈咬着唇点了点头后才将手附在那红肿发热的膝盖上。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈痛得一激灵，用力咬着唇转身把头埋进尹净汉的胸口，双手死死地抓住尹净汉的外套。尹净汉心疼地用力抱着他，一下又一下亲着他的发顶安慰他。<br/><br/></p><p>成员们看他疼成这样都不知道怎么办好，一边轻声让医生轻一点，一边温柔地哄着他们可怜兮兮好像一只负伤小兔的队长。<br/><br/></p><p>短短几分钟的检查时间让崔胜澈觉得像过了一世纪。在医生放开他的脚后他便像泄气的气球一样一瞬间失去了全身的力气，原本紧绷的身体此刻软绵绵的靠在尹净汉的怀里。崔胜澈慢慢的喘着气，任由蹲在旁边的洪知秀一下一下的轻拍他的胸口帮他顺气。<br/><br/></p><p>“胜澈xi应该是膝盖的韧带受伤了，以这种疼痛的程度可能撕裂了。腰部也是，估计是肌肉拉伤。我建议最好去医院检查一下。我现在会开点止痛药给他，近期好好休息不要再让膝盖和腰部负重而受伤了。” 医生一边说一边从包里拿出止疼药交给离他最近的权顺荣。<br/><br/></p><p>他们谢过医生后便把矿泉水拿来让崔胜澈把止疼药吃下去。在等待药效发作的时候金珉奎便拿毛巾帮崔胜澈把额角的汗擦干。<br/><br/></p><p>大约一刻钟后，崔胜澈才从疼痛中稍稍缓过来。他混沌的大脑这才突然想起因为他的伤而被遗忘的采访。他赶紧拉着尹净汉的手，让他帮他去和staff们道歉。他撑起自己的身体想站起来，吓得成员们赶紧制止他。<br/><br/></p><p>“呀崔胜澈你忘了医生说什么了吗！”尹净汉有点生气的看着这因为工作又要让自己受伤的队长。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈被尹净汉吼得一缩，委屈巴巴嘟起唇小声说道“不小心忘了嘛。。”然后又不甘心地小声补一句“生气也不可以叫我全名啊尹净汉。”<br/><br/></p><p>尹净汉摇了摇头伸手拍了崔胜澈的头一下，便转身出去找staff来进行拍摄。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎看着捂着自己脑袋委屈巴巴的崔胜澈忍不住噗呲一声笑出声：“哥你活该啊。“然后就被崔胜澈在他手臂上拍了一巴掌。他笑着弯腰把崔胜澈打横抱了起来，放在要进行采访的布幕前的椅子上，椅子上已经被贴心的徐明浩放上小抱枕，以避免久坐让崔胜澈的腰部不适。</p><p> </p><p>结束采访后，崔胜澈又亲自向staff们致歉，在staff们表示理解后才放下心来。他无聊地坐在椅子上，左摇右晃等待成员们收拾东西准备回酒店的样子让成员们觉得他们的队长真的长得很像小兔子，可可爱爱又软软萌萌。<br/><br/></p><p>尹净汉拿起搁在一旁的毛绒大衣帮崔胜澈仔细穿好，再塞个暖宝宝给他拿在手上。尹净汉蹲下来和崔胜澈平视，双手握着他略冰凉的手搓了搓。崔胜澈此刻因为药效的关系有些昏昏欲睡，漂亮的大眼睛此刻半眯着迷糊地看着尹净汉。<br/><br/></p><p>”经纪人哥把车开到地下停车场了，等下让硕珉尼背你下去好吗？“尹净汉用手摸了摸崔胜澈的脸，看到他努力睁大眼睛点点头的样子不禁有点心疼。早就等在一旁的李硕珉也蹲下来轻声跟崔胜澈说话。<br/><br/></p><p>等其他成员们都陆续离开休息室后，李硕珉迟疑地站在崔胜澈身边，思考着用抱的还是背的崔胜澈会比较舒服。此时地崔胜澈正靠着李硕珉的肚子一下一下地打瞌睡中。李硕珉低头看着崔胜澈因为穿着大衣看起来好像毛绒小熊的样子，爱不释手地又揉了揉崔胜澈的头发。李硕珉想了想还是决定把他打横抱起来。<br/><br/></p><p>李硕珉小心的避开崔胜澈的伤处，却还是不可避免地在他的手绕过腿弯出力的时候让崔胜澈痛哼出声。李硕珉立刻心疼地低声向崔胜澈道歉，崔胜澈哼哼两声，把头靠在弟弟的肩膀上蹭了蹭转眼又要睡过去。<br/><br/></p><p>再回酒店的途中时，崔胜澈把头靠在李硕珉肩膀上休息。李硕珉因为他平缓绵长的呼吸以为他已经睡着时，崔胜澈闭着眼睛轻轻开口说道：“硕珉呐，哥吓到你了吧，真的很对不起。”<br/><br/></p><p>“哥你说什么呢？受伤又不是你要的，为什么要道歉。”李硕珉连忙拉过崔胜澈的手，安慰地用拇指轻抚他的手背。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥明明是队长是哥哥还让你们担心了啊”崔胜澈很自责，他清楚地知道少了一个成员站在舞台上的那种感受。之前也有成员因为受伤生病而缺席舞台的经历，那真的很令人讨厌，少了一个人的舞台让整个舞台瞬间变得空荡荡的。无论是对表演的成员还是受伤的成员来说真的很煎熬。况且他还是队长，他们组合的精神支柱，虽然自己觉得他才是被带领的那个可是不可否认的是队员们其实都很依赖他，行为上情感上都是。所以他不能倒下，不能让整个团队士气低迷，可是他还是没有把脆弱的一面藏好。他明明是大哥是队长来着，怎么可以因为他让成员们承受这种痛苦。明明可以再小心一点，明明可以再忍耐一点，怎么可以让成员们为他担心。<br/><br/></p><p>李硕珉心疼地握紧崔胜澈手，不认同地说道：“哥你在是大哥是队长之前也是人啊！是人都会生病会受伤的不是吗？这根本不是哥的错啊！以前都是你在照顾生病受伤的我们，你也不曾怪过我们不是吗？现在换我们来照顾你啦！哥要快点好起来才行。”李硕珉说完后在崔胜澈的轻微抖动的睫毛眼睑上印上一个吻“哥不要乱想，现在轮到我们来照顾你，你一定会很快就好起来的。”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈抿着唇点了点头，整个人更深地埋进李硕珉怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔胜澈此刻咬着下唇艰难地脱下长裤，小心翼翼的避开那红肿不已的膝盖。他决定在洗澡前换上运动短裤，好方便他在狭窄的浴室脱换。他忍着不痛呼出声，他知道万一他发出点声响正在洗澡的全圆佑一定会担心地冲出来。他刚才可是好说歹说才让全圆佑先去洗澡的，弟弟们都太担心他了，他不想让他们因为他而没办法好好休息。他们可是刚刚才结束连续好几天的演唱会，大家体力精神都透支了。所幸这次成员们都没有生病受伤，演唱会也好好的进行了没有什么太大的意外，克拉们也都很开心。就除了他这不争气的腿和腰，崔胜澈看着自己的膝盖默默生着闷气，他可是因为太疼了都不能好好地在安可的时候跟成员们和克拉们一起蹦跳着融入气氛里。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑从浴室出来时候就看见崔胜澈已经把衣服毛巾叠好放在床尾，乖乖坐在床上等着自己洗澡的顺序。他随手将毛巾丢在一旁的沙发上，走到崔胜澈面前。他发现此刻崔胜澈圆溜溜的大眼睛正随着自己的动作转动，嘴巴也下意识的嘟起，看起来特别无辜可爱。<br/><br/></p><p>他们的大哥平日里非常喜欢把嘴唇嘟起来，不管是在生气的时候、说话的时候、委屈的时候、发呆的时候、拍照的时候、玩游戏输了的时候，任何时候。这使他看起来特别可爱，尽管他是队长他是这个团年龄最大的是他们的精神支柱，但这并不妨碍他的可爱。<br/><br/></p><p>“圆佑啊，头发要擦干，不然会着凉的，天气那么冷。”崔胜澈拿起自己的毛巾盖在此刻蹲在他面前的全圆佑的头上，一边笑一边温柔地搓揉着他的头发。“圆佑你真的很像猫啊，好可爱啊！“<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑难得顺从地点头回应着，抬起手把崔胜澈的手拉进怀里。全圆佑最喜欢崔胜澈笑的时候了，他会可爱地露出牙龈，酒窝完美的嵌在那白皙软嫩的脸颊肉上，一双笑咪的眼睛亮晶晶的像承载了整片星河。他还记得很多综艺节目的主持人前辈都笑说崔胜澈就是个笑容捐赠天使，不管什么时候都是在笑，让在一旁的人心情都变好了。全圆佑一手握着崔胜澈的，一手戳了戳崔胜澈的酒窝，在成功的获得了一只嘟嘴小兔子后说道：”哥我抱你去洗澡吧！“<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑把崔胜澈放在刚刚他跟前台要来的塑料凳子上，再帮他把换洗的衣服，沐浴露等放在崔胜澈伸手就拿得到的地方。确定没什么缺少的了，便准备出去。在他走到门口时还是不放心地转过身来问道：”真的不用我帮你吗哥？“<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈比了个ok的手势把他赶出浴室。“那哥洗好叫我啊！”全圆佑关门前说道。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈花了比平时还要长的时间才把自己弄干净。他穿好衣服后勉强单腿用力扶着洗手台站好。他本来想蹦出去的，可是地上那么湿滑到时跌倒了估计两只脚都会废了。他眼睛滴溜溜转一圈很快就放弃了这个想法，认命的喊全圆佑来带他出去。<br/><br/></p><p>他想起今天一整天被弟弟们抱上抱下背上背下的，不禁想到这些弟弟们到底什么时候去举铁练到这么壮的啊？明明不久前都还是一个个瘦瘦小小的会奶呼呼地喊他哥哥被他领着从车站到练习室的孩子们啊。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑进来把崔胜澈抱起来的时候，崔胜澈还是憋不住地把这个想法说出来。全圆佑扑哧一声笑道：“是哥最近懒惰没去运动场了吧！而且哥你知道这次世巡你瘦了多少吗？拜托你好好吃饭吧！”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈用手勾着全圆佑的脖子抗议道：“我明明有做有氧运动来着才不是懒惰，是你们变壮了！” 然后又捏了捏自己的脸颊喃喃道：”瘦了不是挺好吗？上镜好看啊之前太胖了，Hoshi都一直笑我是咚澈哩。“<br/><br/></p><p>“可是你最近太瘦了，哥最近吃得很少。而且我给你的维他命也没好好吃！”崔胜澈被夫胜宽的声音吓了一跳。他转头一看才发现所有成员们都聚集在他和全圆佑的房间里了。他们都洗漱好了，有些弟弟们还湿着头发，有些则抱着抱枕躺在他们的床上了。<br/><br/></p><p>“还有哥，我叫你咚澈哩是说你可爱的意思！哈哈哈哈哥现在也是咚澈哩！”权顺荣坐在全圆佑的床上抱着抱枕笑道。看挂在全圆佑身上的崔胜澈不满地握着拳头向他比划的样子就笑得更嚣张了。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑把他放到床上的时候，旁边的洪知秀就立刻用毛巾帮他擦因为湿润了而微卷的头发。成员们都努力不把视线放在他因为穿短裤而裸露在外的小腿上，那红肿的膝盖在那白皙的小腿上真的很刺眼。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈乖乖地坐在床上任由洪知秀为他擦着头发，一边看着弟弟们在一旁嬉笑打闹时不时也会附和几句。等洪知秀把毛巾放下时，在一旁等着的徐明浩立刻凑向前把一直随身携带的推拿油拿出来对已经有些迷糊困倦的崔胜澈说道：“哥我帮你按摩腰吧，不然明天会更疼的。”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈眨了眨眼，握着徐明浩的手拒绝道：“没关系不用的明浩啊，不早了快去休息吧！你们也是快回去睡吧！我没事了的！”<br/><br/></p><p>“哥你就听明浩的吧！”金珉奎一只手指抵住崔胜澈的唇也不管崔胜澈的抗议便把他搬起挪好位置然后让他躺下再把他翻个身让他趴好在床上。徐明浩默契地跟金珉奎击了个掌后，便把崔胜澈的T恤掀起来露出那白皙线条好看的背。他熟练地倒上油用双手搓热后才按上崔胜澈的腰技巧地按摩着。<br/><br/></p><p>“呀呀呀你们！我是哥啊！”崔胜澈放弃地把脸埋进枕头里，在徐明浩按摩到痛处的时候才弱弱地吸气小声说道：”明浩啊轻一点轻一点！”<br/><br/></p><p>“要用力一点才有效啊哥！”徐明浩一点都没有放缓力度，一点一点的把崔胜澈的腰搓热了。他还记得那时他腰伤的时候崔胜澈只要有时间就会来帮他按摩，他还特地去问了医生正确的按摩方式和技巧，以防自己不小心让徐明浩受伤。<br/><br/></p><p>“你就忍忍吧！”尹净汉把崔胜澈垂在脸颊上的头发往后顺了顺，印了个吻在他的太阳穴上。看着崔胜澈乖巧地把半边脸埋在枕头里的样子，心里满满的是心疼。<br/><br/></p><p>他真的很想质问他到底自己一个人痛多久了。是不是如果不是痛到不能忍耐了就永远不会说出来，只会自己一个人默默舔舐伤口。是不是在害怕会造成负担会拖累进度所以又什么都自己扛。他真的很想敲敲这个一直都为了团队牺牲自己的傻瓜队长的脑袋。<br/><br/></p><p>可是看到他皱着眉忍痛的样子又什么都说不出口，他揉了揉崔胜澈柔软的耳垂轻声说道: “现在想想明天怎么去机场吧，怎样才能瞒过克拉们还有媒体们”<br/><br/></p><p>“我明天肯定没那么疼了，忍一忍走进去就行了啊！”崔胜澈想也不想就说道，然后成功收到尹净汉的一枚爆栗以及所有弟弟的白眼。崔胜澈委屈的捂住额头，嘟起唇说道：“不然怎么办啊？”<br/><br/></p><p>大家叽叽喳喳的讨论了良久都没个好方法。就在崔胜澈在舒服的按摩手法下都快睡着了的时候，一直没怎么说话的李知勋一边勾起唇角一边说道：“我有办法了。”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我好想念我的大宝贝啊，他多久没有上传自拍没有直播了啊 😭😭</p><p>说真的我好喜欢澈哩穿短裤啊，他的小腿真的好白好幼啊救命，今年夏天打歌也没有穿短裤😭</p><p>最近重温了下18年的TTT突然发现他的手脚都小小的好可爱，明明身高很高来着，就很神奇很可爱</p><p>对不起我奇怪的萌点😂😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天一早的机场入口处已挤满粉丝们。大家都有规律的聚集在一起，各个粉丝都扛着大炮等着SVT的到来。<br/><br/></p><p>很快的三辆白色的面包车停在机场前，成员们三三两两下车后就一齐聚到其中一辆车前。粉丝们奇怪地看着他们围成一圈也不知道他们要干什么，然后就听到他们在大笑起哄。然而因为他们围成一圈人墙什么也看不到。<br/><br/></p><p>“果然人多就是好啊哈哈哈”权顺荣看着金珉奎把崔胜澈从车上抱下来时不由感叹到：“克拉们一定不知道发生了什么哈哈哈哈！”<br/><br/></p><p>“知勋尼的建议真不错，来吧猜拳！”尹净汉看崔胜澈扶着车门站稳了后故意让出个空间让克拉们可以看见他们在干什么。<br/><br/></p><p>他们按照约定好的让崔胜澈赢得第一轮，然后再继续游戏直到选出最后输的那个来背崔胜澈。他们要制造一个打赌游戏的假象，让输的成员来背赢的成员。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎蹲在崔胜澈前等他爬上来的时候嘴角都忍不住翘起来，他得瑟道：“哥我厉害吧？”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈趴好后被稳当的背好，他用双手环绕金珉奎健硕的肩膀，然后把头凑到他颈侧歪头疑惑地问道：“珉奎啊你傻了吗？你是输了啊？”<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎觉得侧颈痒痒的下意识转头去看崔胜澈，却因为靠得太近嘴唇不小心擦过崔胜澈的嘴角。然后他听到粉丝们大声尖叫的声音脸红红地赶紧把头转向前，大步朝机场走去。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈有些懵的看着金珉奎的后脑勺，然后后知后觉地将脸埋进金珉奎的颈窝，耳朵尖都是透彻的红。虽然他们平时亲亲抱抱倒也挺正常可是现在人很多啊啊啊啊！<br/><br/></p><p>不过小孩子心性的两个人很快把这件事忘到一旁，两个人很快又开始叽叽喳喳的和走在一旁的成员们打闹起来。崔胜澈更是好像小朋友一样摇摆着双手喊着：“珉奎冲呀！”，然后在金珉奎的身上动来动去的。<br/><br/></p><p>虽然他们身边都有保镖，但是成员们还是不放心地在他们旁边围成一个圈以防崔胜澈的膝盖不小心被碰到。<br/><br/></p><p>在看到崔胜澈这不安分的小模样后尹净汉忍不住从后面拍了下他的屁股说道：“胜澈啊你消停点，别乱动了！”然后看到崔胜澈瞪圆了眼睛委屈噘起嘴的样子又忍不住揉了揉他的头笑着小声说道：“知道了不说你了，小心点你的膝盖。”<br/><br/></p><p>等到下飞机去医院看诊完回到宿舍的时候天已经暗了，崔胜澈趴在经纪人的背上睡得香甜，膝盖上因为带着护膝所以小腿不得已伸得直直的。他们一进门成员们立刻冲上前去搭把手帮他把崔胜澈放到床上。洪知秀把崔胜澈的大衣脱下来后就把他塞进被子里。过程中崔胜澈迷迷糊糊地睁开眼一会儿又被暖呼呼的床单拉回梦乡。洪知秀摸了摸他的脸轻轻吻了下他的额头看他撒娇似地蹭了蹭枕头才关灯走出房门。<br/><br/></p><p>“他刚刚在医院吊了瓶止痛消炎药才回来的，医生说要静养。刚好离美洲巡回还有整个月，现在先养着吧，到时候再看情况。”经纪人一边出门一边说道：“拐杖我放在房门旁了别让他自己蹦来蹦去的啊！”<br/><br/></p><p>所以那之后的生活就是崔胜澈被勒令在家休息。有好几次他因为懒惰支拐杖而想单脚跳去外面的时候弟弟们就不知道从哪儿蹦出来指责他，委屈的队长敢怒不敢言地任由弟弟们把他捞起抱到沙发上，只是那嘴噘得都快能挂酱油瓶了。<br/><br/></p><p>“我已经不会痛了！”好多次崔胜澈都这样嘟着嘴辩解道，然后就被尹净汉咬住嘴唇而更委屈得眼眶都红了。<br/><br/></p><p>这天崔胜澈都快在家里闲得发霉了，他拉着要出门去练习室的崔韩率的手，狗狗眼闪着无辜恳切的目光攻击着崔韩率被萌到不行的心。<br/><br/></p><p>“韩率啊，带哥一起去练习室呗！我不跳舞，我就练练歌，我只看你们跳！好不好嘛~”崔胜澈仗着眼睛大，睫毛又长的优势拉着崔韩率的手撒娇。<br/><br/></p><p>“可。。可是净汉哥下指令了让你躺着休息。。”崔韩率为难地看着面前仰着头撒娇的兔子队长有些无措，一方面觉得崔胜澈好可怜好无辜啊，一方面又不敢违抗尹净汉的指令。<br/><br/></p><p>“啊啊，可是哥真的快发霉了！你们都不在家我一个人很寂寞啊！”说到后面真的很需要关怀和爱的崔胜澈都委屈地低下头，本来只是想说些博同情的话可是他突然觉得很难过。比起被弟弟们严格管理的憋屈，原来独自一人在空荡荡的宿舍更让他难受。<br/><br/></p><p>崔韩率最看不得崔胜澈这个样子，只好连忙答应他。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈仿佛在笼中困久的小鸟一样，连长年累月呆着的练习室在他眼里都变得可爱起来。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥你不许跳哦，你就坐在这里看知道吧！”权顺荣把崔胜澈安置在练习室的一个角落里。那个位置被弟弟们精心布置好，堆满着软垫，抱枕及毯子以确保崔胜澈可以好好休息。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈眼睛亮亮地看着权顺荣点点头，嘴角从刚才就没有垂下来过。他刚刚被强制穿上金珉奎的针织外套，因为激烈的舞蹈动作会让他们汗流浃背所以练习室的空调都会被调得比较低。些许过大的米白色外套松松的披在肩上让他看起来格外的可爱柔软，尤其是当他甜甜地笑着仰头看人的时候。<br/><br/></p><p>权顺荣忍不住捏了捏崔胜澈的脸蛋，把麦克风递给他，“那哥这个你拿着！累的话就休息啊！”<br/><br/></p><p>“我只是膝盖受伤又不是生病。”崔胜澈对于弟弟们过度担心保护有些无奈，不过毕竟也拗不过12个弟弟所以只能嘟嘟嘴表示自己的不满。<br/><br/></p><p>那天的训练也许是因为完整体的关系进行的无比顺利。就算崔胜澈只是在旁边练习着rap的部分没有参与舞蹈，但他在那里跟着打闹起哄让弟弟们都充满了力量。<br/><br/></p><p>晚上训练结束的时候崔胜澈已经缩在毛毯里靠在软垫上睡着了，他垂在一旁的手还拿着正在播放视频的手机。他把他们的练舞视频都保存好一遍遍地看着，在脑内练习着舞步深怕这几个星期的休息会让他对舞步生疏起来。<br/><br/></p><p>尹净汉替他把手机收好，爱怜地摩挲着崔胜澈睡得红扑扑的脸颊，柔声叫他起来：“回家啦，胜澈啊！”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我们团人多的优势（bushi</p><p>我们可可爱爱的小队！附一张米白色针织外套的小酷，白到整个人都快透明了，救命！好羡慕冷白皮啊，再加上金发真的很像洋娃娃😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>美洲的巡演顺利结束了。虽然崔胜澈的膝盖和腰部还没有完全康复但是在他强烈的要求下他绑着绷带坚持上台，这时候他那该死的队长的魄力真的让人没办法反抗。在那瞬间，他不是崔胜澈，而是一心想着组合想着粉丝的总管里兜 S.Coups。幸好除了有些舞步无法完美地完成之外，总算没留下什么遗憾结束了巡演。<br/><br/></p><p>回到韩国时天已经渐渐暖起来了，他们离下一次回归还有几个月的时间可以好好休息整顿。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈开着空调盖着被子瘫在床上，他觉得好无聊啊。想出门可是他看了看窗外强烈的阳光撇了撇嘴果断放弃。去运动的话又有些懒惰，想出去房间找弟弟们可是身子骨都酸软在被窝里完全不想动。<br/><br/></p><p>他默数着号码，决定数到5就起身出房门找弟弟们玩。可是他已经不知道重复数了多少遍还是没能把自己从被子里拔出来。<br/><br/></p><p>就在他暗自责怪自己的倦怠时，房门被敲响了。全圆佑把头探进来的时候崔胜澈的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑被崔胜澈炽热兴奋的眼神吓了一跳，他有些磕绊地问道：“哥？哥你在干嘛啊？”<br/><br/></p><p>“圆佑啊我好无聊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”崔胜澈仿佛看到救星，他一边诉说着一边像一条寿司卷一样在床上滚动。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑看他哥因为无聊噘着嘴说话的时候把眉毛都耷拉下来的样子不禁轻笑出声，他打开门走进去的时候被迎面袭来的冷风止住脚步，他蹙起眉道：“呀，哥你疯了吗？怎么把空调调那么低？”<br/><br/></p><p>“天气很热啊！”崔胜澈从床上坐起来，双手叉腰不服气地努努下巴指着窗外说道。“你看那太阳！”<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑看崔胜澈甚至还穿着无袖背心裸露着那白皙的胳膊时更加不可置信，他不顾崔胜澈的嚷嚷把温度调高后转身扑上床，顺带把崔胜澈也按回床上。<br/><br/></p><p>扑进柔软的床垫里让全圆佑舒服地慰叹一声，他把崔胜澈扒拉进怀里，触及的皮肤果然和他预想的一样冰冰凉凉的。他用被子裹着崔胜澈再连着被子一起抱住：“哥你不要把空调开那么低，会生病的。”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈扑闪着长长的睫毛透过全圆佑的镜片看着他的眼睛不服气道：“才不会！我有盖被子的！”，他扭扭身子却还是挣脱不开全圆佑的束缚。看着全圆佑坚定地抿着唇的样子最终还是败下阵来，嘟着嘴答应道：“知道了知道了，圆佑好啰嗦啊。”</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑得到答复后满意地把原本撑着的身体压在裹着崔胜澈的被子上，他看着还在扭动不安分的崔胜澈，想了想说道：“哥我们来玩游戏吧！”<br/><br/></p><p>“好啊！好啊！我快无聊死了。”崔胜澈一瞬间兴奋起来，连忙爬起来和全圆佑一起坐到电脑前。<br/><br/></p><p>在等待游戏启动的时候崔胜澈提议道：“我们来打赌吧！”他的胜负欲又在作祟了。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑看了一眼兴奋得全身都在舞动的崔胜澈不禁勾起嘴角说道：“好啊。”<br/><br/></p><p>“赌什么好呢？”崔胜澈支着下巴想了想，“输的人请吃饭！”<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑点点头，“我赢了的话哥实现我一个愿望吧！”<br/><br/></p><p>“什么啊？有什么要我做的事怎么不直接说啊？” 崔胜澈疑惑地看着全圆佑，“不会要我做什么丢脸的事吧？先说好太出格的不行啊” 崔胜澈看着他高深莫测的样子觉得背后有些发凉，不过他转念想了想：我又不一定会输啊！哼！<br/><br/></p><p>虽然有时候全圆佑会让着经常耍着小聪明取胜的崔胜澈，但这次他仿佛有着势在必得的原因。在崔胜澈再一次偷瞄着他的角色躲藏的位置后，全圆佑忍不住暗笑着说道：“哥你不要再犯规偷偷瞟过来了。”<br/><br/></p><p>虽然崔胜澈偷看的样子真的很像某种小动物一样很可爱。<br/><br/></p><p>“什么？！我才没有！”崔胜澈有些慌张地嘟着嘴狡辩，他的角色转眼就在他分心的时候被全圆佑解决掉了。“呀！全圆佑！”<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑看崔胜澈又输了不高兴地噘起嘴窝在椅子里的样子笑得狭长的狐狸眼眯了起来，他暗暗压着期待的声音说道：“哥你又输了。”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈瞪了一眼此刻在他眼里看起来嚣张无比的家伙，挫败的说道：“知道了。那你的愿望是什么？”崔胜澈歪着头看全圆佑，他还是有些好奇的。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑像盯着猎物一般死死地盯着崔胜澈，抿了抿嘴，把词语在嘴里游转了几圈才低声说出来。<br/><br/></p><p>“胜澈哥，你让我吻一下。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>今天圆澈发糖啦！双标圆圆真的。。哈哈哈</p><p>今天这章的澈澈是个在自己房里开空调都会被弟弟骂的大哥，哈哈</p><p>请期待下一章的小狐狸圆圆套路小白兔澈澈😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“胜澈哥，你让我吻一下。”全圆佑又重复了一次，这次他起身靠近那因为他的话而懵掉的小白兔。<br/><br/></p><p>轰的一下崔胜澈感觉全身的血液都流到脸上去了，他紧张地绷紧身体，不由得因为全圆佑侵略般靠近而本能感到危险地后退，然而他的背后就是椅背而全圆佑半弯着身子双手按在椅子的扶手，由上而下地看着他，他被困在椅子里没有退路。<br/><br/></p><p>“圆。。。圆佑啊，你说什么呢？”崔胜澈缩着身体慌张地说道，双颊上是两抹非常可爱诱人的红晕。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥不是可以让净汉哥和shua哥亲吗？”全圆佑又低下身离崔胜澈更靠近一点，他下意识地压低声音，额头抵着崔胜澈的。“是因为哥比较爱他们而比较不爱我吗？”最后的几个词语他几乎是用气音说出来的。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈看着全圆佑低落的眼神顿时慌了起来，他一向自认为他把自己的心平均地分成了12等份，他一样爱着他12个弟弟，对每个弟弟都表现一样的关心和爱。他不禁开始懊恼是不是自己做错了什么才让全圆佑这样认为。<br/><br/></p><p>他此刻根本顾不上害羞，他急切地想表达自己对全圆佑的爱，急切地想让全圆佑知道他也是那样深爱着他的，他仰起头吻住全圆佑薄而好看的唇，双手抬起环在他的后颈。<br/><br/></p><p>闭上眼的他没有看到全圆佑此刻眼睛闪过的狡黠和唇边勾起得逞的角度。全圆佑一手扶住他的后颈，一手按着的后腰，更深地吻住已经有些气喘的队长。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑放开崔胜澈的时候他的小狗狗眼已经红彤彤了，生理泪水不受控制地在他眨眼的时候顺着脸颊滑落下来。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑深深地注视着崔胜澈，温柔地一点一点吻去崔胜澈脸颊上的泪珠。<br/>崔胜澈吸吸鼻子被全圆佑抱在怀里。他环住全圆佑纤细但强壮的腰嗡声说道：“圆佑啊，哥很爱你你知道吧！你千万不要乱想知道吗？”<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑当然知道他们的队长有多爱所有成员们，也当然知道崔胜澈有多爱自己，但他完全没有因为自己刚刚故意让崔胜澈感到慌张的举动而觉得丝毫内疚。他笑着眯起狭长的眼，摸摸崔胜澈圆润的后脑勺低声说道：“知道了哥，我也爱你。”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈又吸了吸鼻子，靠在全圆佑的肩膀上点了点头，完全没有发现奸计得逞的全圆佑靠在他的头顶笑得多满足。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑又抱着他一会儿，两人都没说话，空气中只有空调的压缩机在运转的声音。虽然如此他们的氛围却一点都不尴尬，崔胜澈甚至都觉得全圆佑的拥抱太过舒服以至于他都快在他怀里睡着了。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑轻轻动了动肩膀将崔胜澈扶起来，他双手捧着他的脸颊，拇指轻柔地拂过崔胜澈被吻得红肿湿润的双唇。他看着崔胜澈迷茫的眼睛，轻笑着说：“哥你知道你尝起来像什么吗？”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈被全圆佑的眼神蛊惑得懵懵的，他呆呆地摇摇头任由全圆佑轻轻摩挲着他软软的脸颊肉。<br/><br/></p><p>“阿芙佳朵。又有冰淇淋的甜又带着意大利浓缩咖啡的强烈感。”全圆佑舔舔嘴唇，又再次俯身亲了崔胜澈一口。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈此刻像煮熟的虾子一样全身上下都红透了，他害羞不已地缩进全圆佑怀里忍不住咬了他的肩膀一口。他暗暗发誓以后都不要再喝阿芙佳朵了!<br/><br/></p><p>天啊全圆佑到底是从哪里学来这种腻乎乎的话的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>南韩妲己全圆佑上线，看看小狐狸🦊是怎么套路傻白甜小白兔 🐰</p><p>大家那个阿芙佳朵真的是全圆佑的原话，太可怕了😳我真的很佩服全圆佑，大庭广众说崔胜澈像阿芙佳朵也太甜了，不过也真的很贴切了。我们里兜都快害羞死了。不过说真的全圆佑你是不是尝过啊😳</p><p>还有在他们眼里对方到底是什么可爱鬼啦，一只觉得对方可爱可还行？😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔胜澈睡醒的时候时针已经指向11点了，他把脸在枕头上蹭了蹭才迷迷糊糊地坐起身。崔胜澈揉揉惺忪的睡眼，然后像小兔子一样用力伸了个懒腰。他打了个哈欠才摇摇晃晃地去洗手间梳洗。<br/><br/></p><p>从洗手间出来的崔胜澈闻到食物的香气，他半眯着眼睛拖着步伐走到厨房。果不其然看到金珉奎正在厨房里忙活。</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈走到金珉奎身后，手环过他精壮的腰。崔胜澈把头靠在金珉奎的肩膀带着浓浓的鼻音说道：“珉奎啊，在煮什么啊？”</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈的小卷毛蹭得金珉奎的侧颈痒痒的，他笑着回答道：“哥睡醒啦！”</p><p> </p><p>崔胜澈含含糊糊的嗯嗯回应着，依旧靠着金珉奎没有离开。那厚实的肩膀让他觉得很舒服，他打了个哈欠将手环得更紧了。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎挞着靠在他身上闭着眼睛的崔胜澈在厨房里活动着：“只是简单的泡菜汤和紫菜饭卷，哥你要吃吗？”<br/><br/></p><p>“要要要！！我好饿啊！！”崔胜澈听到有吃的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，他抬起头在金珉奎身后跳了跳想看金珉奎在干什么。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎听到崔胜澈赤脚落地的声音皱了皱眉，他转身去看崔胜澈，果然看到他没有穿鞋踩在冰凉的瓷砖地板上。他看着一脸懵懂的崔胜澈责备道：“哥为什么不穿鞋？快去穿鞋！”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈无所谓的看了看自己的脚，他动动圆润可爱的脚趾头说道：“没关系啦，还要回去房间好麻烦的。等下才穿啦！”<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎叹了口气，放下手边的活儿，一把将崔胜澈抱起来放在一旁的工作台上。他捏了捏崔胜澈的鼻尖，惹得崔胜澈嗷呜一声要咬他的手指。“哥怎么好像小孩子一样，哎哟。哥几岁啦？8岁是吗？哎哟哎呦！“<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈摇晃着小腿，噘着嘴不满地说道：“对啊就是8岁啊！怎样？”然后他伸手拍了下金珉奎的肩膀以示不满。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎无奈笑道：“那8岁的咚澈哩就乖乖坐在这里等吃饭吧！”然后赶忙在崔胜澈的脚踢过来的时候跑到炉灶前。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎将食物都料理好的时候崔胜澈已经将刚刚他塞给他的温牛奶喝完了。此刻崔胜澈乖乖地双手捧着玻璃杯，摇晃着双腿嘴里哼着这次他们要回归的新歌。漂亮圆溜溜的大眼睛随着金珉奎的行动转动着，看到金珉奎看向他的时候便甜甜地笑着弯起好看的双眼。<br/><br/></p><p>“好了吗？珉奎啊我好饿啊”崔胜澈委屈地诉说着，肚子也很配合的咕噜一声惹得他脸颊红了红。<br/><br/></p><p>“好了好了，你先别下来啊！我先把食物拿去桌子上。哥你等一下。”金珉奎阻止崔胜澈要跳下工作台的动作，把食物拿到饭厅去。<br/><br/></p><p>等到他再回来的时候就看到崔胜澈正张着手臂等他回去。金珉奎笑着露出可爱的虎牙，走过去将崔胜澈抱下来让他双腿环着自己。他把崔胜澈往上颠了颠，感觉到崔胜澈的头埋进自己的肩窝里忍不住感叹他们的大哥也太爱撒娇了，果然是家里的忙内女儿。<br/><br/></p><p>吃饭的时候他们聊着最近的琐事，崔胜澈例常询问弟弟最近的工作状态，兴趣等等，了解弟弟的近况顺便看看有什么可以帮忙弟弟向公司争取的。<br/><br/></p><p>当金珉奎兴奋地跟他分享最近的兴趣的时候，眼睛亮亮的好像小狗狗一样可爱，小孩心性的崔胜澈就控制不住想逗逗他。他假装敷衍应和然后看到金珉奎‘珉不乐’状态上线就忍不住顽皮地笑出声。金珉奎马上就知道自己被逗了一把揽住崔胜澈的腰将他拉进自己的怀里一边挠他痒痒肉。<br/><br/></p><p>“珉奎！金珉奎！快放开啊哈哈哈哈好痒！好痒！”崔胜澈被禁锢在金珉奎的怀里，怕痒地不断扭动，他觉得自己都快喘不过气来了。<br/><br/></p><p>“哼哼，哥你还敢不敢？嗯？”金珉奎手下一点都不留情。崔胜澈笑得软嫩的脸颊都红扑扑的，整个人都快趴坐到他腿上了。<br/><br/></p><p>“不敢了！不敢了！快放开！”识时务者为俊杰，崔胜澈愤愤地想着。在金珉奎停止攻击后他整个人瘫软在金珉奎的怀里喘气，他噘着嘴不服气地想着日后一定要报仇，却一点都记不起明明刚才自己才是那个先挑起战争的。<br/><br/></p><p>慢慢顺过气的崔胜澈依旧窝在金珉奎怀里，他抬起头看着金珉奎一脸笑意看着自己也忍不住跟着露出酒窝笑了起来。他戳着金珉奎胳膊结实的肌肉说道：“珉奎想要参与新mv的摄影工作吗？”<br/><br/></p><p>“可以吗？”金珉奎的眼神马上兴奋地亮起来，抱着崔胜澈的手也紧了紧。<br/><br/></p><p>“你那么优秀，也一直跟着staff们在学习，我只要去跟公司建议一下，肯定没问题哒！”崔胜澈也被金珉奎高昂的兴致影响，语气都忍不住更轻快一些，“我们珉奎想做的都去做吧！”<br/><br/></p><p>“真的可以吗？”金珉奎目光深邃地看着崔胜澈，轻声问道：“真的想做的都可以做吗？”<br/><br/></p><p>“当然可以啊！”，崔胜澈没有犹豫地点点头，心里忍不住感叹金珉奎果然是门面担当，五官优秀得让人移不开眼，既帅气又非常有魅力。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎舔舔嘴唇，决定遵从自己的内心。他把崔胜澈拉上来坐在自己的大腿上，然后慢慢靠近他，看着他扑闪着那长长的睫毛歪着头一脸疑惑的样子，他倾身温柔地吻住他嘟嘟的嘴唇。金珉奎一只手圈着崔胜澈的后腰将他拉近自己的身体，一只手将他因为惊讶而瞪得大大的眼睛阖上。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎在崔胜澈被吻得缺氧而忍不住呻吟出声的时候才依依不舍地放开那早已红肿噘翘的唇，看崔胜澈半眯着被蒙着一层水雾的眼睛，喘着气的样子后又忍不住再次凑上前吻着他丰润饱满的下唇轻轻吸吮着，惹得崔胜澈轻轻哼唧出声。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈双手环绕着金珉奎的肩颈，把头埋进他的颈窝里。两颗激烈跳动的心脏相互依偎在一起咚咚咚地跳着，让崔胜澈忍不住红着耳朵尖幸福地勾起唇角。他心情很好地窝在金珉奎的怀里享受着金珉奎有节奏的拍背，摇晃着因为坐在他的大腿上而悬空的双脚。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不知道你们有没有发现每次崔胜澈跟人抱抱的时候真的很喜欢他头埋进对方的颈窝，然后会闭眼蹭。好可爱的啊！</p><p>珉澈最经典的树熊抱抱真的。。。呜呜呜过不去了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一个安静的傍晚，整个宿舍静悄悄的。所有成员们都三三两两的结伴出门去玩或去练习室或去运动了。爱好是躺着的尹净汉当然选择舒服地留在宿舍里，他躺在床上划着手机，看了看时间打算叫个外卖当晚餐凑合凑合就好。 突然敲门声叩叩响起，尹净汉挑挑眉猜着这个时间会有谁留在宿舍没出门。然后就看到崔胜澈顶着一头稍稍凌乱的头发探进门来。</p><p>“哈，我就知道你在家里！”崔胜澈绽放出大大的笑容，双眼亮晶晶的跑进来扑在尹净汉身上。 </p><p>”我以为没人在家呢！”尹净汉随手把手机丢到床的一侧，双手抱住往他怀里钻的小兔子呵呵笑出声，“你今天穿的好可爱啊！”说着尹净汉抬手捏了捏崔胜澈的鼻尖。 </p><p>今天崔胜澈穿的是尹净汉送给他的oversized天空蓝连帽T，下身是一条简单的修身水洗牛仔裤（对不起我私心想丢了崔胜澈的所有阔腿裤！）。看起来整个人又少年又可爱。崔胜澈甚至把衣帽绳在胸前绑了个可爱的蝴蝶结，为整体加分不少。 </p><p>“这不是你送的嘛！当然你会说可爱！”崔胜澈一边说着一边皱皱鼻子，假装嫌弃尹净汉夸奖自己的行为，不过一会儿又憋不住扑哧笑出声把头埋进尹净汉的颈窝里蹭了蹭，撒娇地说道：“不过我也觉得好看！我很喜欢！” </p><p>尹净汉笑着满足地摸着崔胜澈的后脑勺。他那时看到这件帽T就觉得特别适合崔胜澈，尤其天蓝色非常衬他的肤色，让他看起来整个人更加白更加软萌。 </p><p>“净汉尼你一整天都在干吗呢？”崔胜澈把头靠在尹净汉胸前，双手抓着尹净汉的一只手把玩着。他特别喜欢尹净汉的手指，特别纤细修长，带着团戒更加好看了。 </p><p>“嗯。。。就睡饱醒来随便吃了点东西，划划手机，听听新歌demo就晚上了。”尹净汉的手指缠绕上崔胜澈肉乎乎的手，与他十指交扣。 </p><p>“嗯？”崔胜澈本来还在笑着玩着尹净汉的手指，听到他的话后眉头微微蹙起。他翻身趴着抬头看向尹净汉，“你都没好好吃饭吗今天？”。他摇摇头坐起来顺便把尹净汉也拉起来：“你太瘦了，这样不行！走！我们出去吃烤肉，我请你吃！” </p><p>尹净汉本来是懒惰今天不想出门的，可是看着崔胜澈一脸认真担心地看着他，嘴巴不满地嘟起的样子又不忍拒绝。他无奈地答应便迅速换好衣服和崔胜澈一起出门。 </p><p>他们去的餐厅是一间成员们经常光顾，隐蔽性极好的烤肉店。崔胜澈一边吃着自己最喜欢的腌萝卜，一边期待地看着烤盘上呲呲冒着烟的肉。他的馋虫被满包间的烤肉味勾出来了，他抱着咕噜咕噜作响的肚子一边殷切地看着此刻卷起袖子拿着夹子和剪刀专心烤肉的男人。 </p><p>崔胜澈偷偷拿出手机将尹净汉烤肉的样子拍起来上传到饭咖上，语气得瑟地炫耀着尹净汉是最厉害最帅气的烤肉专家。就在崔胜澈捧着手机笑着看粉丝的回复时尹净汉将一块烤好的，热腾腾的牛肉夹到崔胜澈嘴边，边发出‘啊’的声音。</p><p> 崔胜澈立刻张口将牛肉卷进嘴里，肉汁噗呲一下喷出来的瞬间满足得哼唧出声。他开心地舞动着身体，满眼都是小星星闪亮亮地看着尹净汉。 </p><p>“真的好好吃啊！净汉尼果然最会烤肉了！”崔胜澈起身坐到尹净汉旁边，抱着他一只手臂殷勤地夸奖道。 </p><p>尹净汉对崔胜澈的狗腿很受用，他把烤好的肉一股脑地丢进崔胜澈面前的碗里，宠溺地看着崔胜澈好像小仓鼠一样可爱地鼓起嘴嚼着肉的样子。要不是自己的手现在油腻腻的，他真的很想戳戳那白嫩一动一动地脸颊肉。 </p><p>崔胜澈当然没有忘记尹净汉也是饿着肚子的，他把肉用紫苏叶包好他一口自己一口地喂着尹净汉。 </p><p>“啊！净汉尼你的嘴边沾到酱料了！”转头看向尹净汉的崔胜澈说道。 </p><p>可是尹净汉现在双手都没空，他只是疑惑的说了声是吗，边伸出舌头想把酱料舔掉。 </p><p>“嗯，边上还有一点。”崔胜澈看尹净汉不得章法的乱舔，下意识往尹净汉跟前凑。他伸出自己的舌头像小狗狗一样一点一点地把酱料舔掉了。</p><p> 那一刻尹净汉的眼神都变深了，他看着突然醒悟过来的崔胜澈像受惊的小兔子一样吓了一跳缩回自己的位置，捧着自己一瞬间燃烧起来的脸颊低着头。</p><p>尹净汉勾起唇笑着，徐徐地有条不紊地将肉都夹出来后关火擦手然后转身看向还在扮着鸵鸟的崔胜澈。 </p><p>崔胜澈现在觉得好害羞好丢脸啊！他怎么会冲动地舔上去，他明明可以用纸巾擦的啊。他噘起嘴把一切责任都怪在尹净汉身上，对！都是尹净汉自己是先用舌头舔的所以他才会跟着舔。他坚定地点点头，对就是这样。 </p><p>尹净汉看崔胜澈在那里嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语也不肯抬头看他，露出的耳朵尖都是害羞的粉红色。他轻笑着将崔胜澈的头抬起，看着他原本白皙的脸颊此刻红扑扑的，漂亮的眼睛左右乱飘不敢正眼看他。 </p><p>“胜澈哩你还没舔干净啊！做事情怎么可以半途而废啊？嗯？”尹净汉用拇指摸了摸崔胜澈红润饱满的下唇。 </p><p>“嗯？”果不其然崔胜澈的注意力被尹净汉拉了回来，他看了看尹净汉干净的嘴角，意识到他又在逗自己，害羞得脸颊又再次爆红到要滴血了。</p><p> 尹净汉恶劣地将脸凑近崔胜澈的，脸颊感受着他因为紧张而快速地眨动着眼睛，长长的睫毛扫在他脸上的瘙痒感。他先伸出舌头舔了舔崔胜澈被肉汁浸润的嘴唇，听到他微张着唇惊喘的声音再将舌头侵、、入他灼热的嘴里。</p><p> 双唇交缠的感觉让崔胜澈舒服得哼唧出声，他努力回应着尹净汉热烈的吻，双手抱着尹净汉的后颈，感受着尹净汉圈住自己后腰有力的双臂。 </p><p>尹净汉离开崔胜澈的唇的时候崔胜澈还下意识的往前凑了凑不想离开他的唇。他爱怜的看着闭着眼喘气的崔胜澈，温柔地细细舔着那被他亲得又红又肿的唇。 </p><p>崔胜澈睁开迷离的双眼，有些害羞地和尹净汉对上视线。他感觉自己的脸颊又再次燃烧起来。他把脸埋进尹净汉的颈窝里不肯起来了。 </p><p>“明明是你先舔我的怎么这么害羞啊？”尹净汉好笑地看着耍赖的队长，揉着他的耳垂抱着他摇了摇肩膀。 </p><p>“呀！尹净汉不许再说了！”崔胜澈锤了他的胸口一下，把自己更加深地埋进对方的怀里。 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>崔胜澈穿着尹净汉的天蓝色帽T那天真的太美太软了。应该很多人又被他的美颜吓到了吧，kkk。</p><p>大家圣诞节快乐哦！！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离回归的日期越来越来靠近了，大家聚集在练习室的时间也越来越长。成员们三三两两坐在地上擦着汗水，咕噜咕噜地喝着运动饮料补充水分。<br/><br/></p><p>李硕珉用手腕抹了一把汗津津的脸，眼睛扫了一圈练习室后开口道：“Coups哥怎么还没从公司过来啊？开会开了好久啊。”<br/><br/></p><p>他语音刚落的时候练习室的门就被嘎哒一声打开，崔胜澈两手拿着大包小包的塑料袋，艰难地用肩膀把门推开，脸上的笑意满满。他把手上的塑料袋子交给瞬间涌上来的弟弟们，露出酒窝笑着说道：“孩子们饿了吧？我去买了点吃的，先吃再练。”<br/><br/></p><p>“哇！哥最棒了！”</p><p>“哥！哥！你最赞了！”</p><p>“哇，真的快饿死了！哥，谢谢你！”<br/><br/></p><p>瞬间弟弟们的欢呼声此起彼伏，崔胜澈甚至被几个弟弟拉进怀里揉了一把才摇摇晃晃的突破重围走到练习室一角坐下喝水。<br/><br/></p><p>“胜澈哩，还没吃吧？来快一起吃吧！”洪知秀手上拿着两个餐盒，伸手拉着他的手腕将他带到练习室中间大家围着一个圈的地方坐下。<br/><br/></p><p>吃饭的时候，崔胜澈便把刚刚会议地重点和他们说一遍。讨论完正事后，弟弟们又开始玩闹起来。他一边吃一边笑着看弟弟们耍宝似的打闹着。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈突然蹙起眉头，他放下筷子，咬了咬下唇眼睛用力一眨缓缓说道：“孩子们，其实有一件事，”他抿了抿嘴，眼角有些严肃地垂下来，“我不知道应不应该说，”<br/><br/></p><p>弟弟们顿时被吓得忘了咀嚼嘴里的食物，他们也跟着停下筷担心地围上来。<br/>“哥，怎么了？有什么不好的消息吗？”夫胜宽小心地开口道，一边观察着崔胜澈的表情。<br/><br/></p><p>“我。。。”崔胜澈低下头，用力抿了抿嘴：“公司说。。。”<br/><br/></p><p>“没关系的哥，你说吧！”权顺荣蹲在他身后，轻轻摸着他的背安抚道。<br/>洪知秀也安慰地握着他一只手，温柔地磨蹭着他的手背，鼓励地看着他。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈视线扫了一眼大家，叹了一口气说道：“其实公司让我们。。。放三天假去TTT！”<br/><br/></p><p>“哥你看这也不是什么大事我们一起。。。。”夫胜宽紧张地把安慰的词语快速说着，然后看到崔胜澈嘴角露出调皮的笑容后才重新思考他刚刚说过的话：“什。。什么。。？TTT？啊啊啊啊！”<br/><br/></p><p>其他弟弟们也反应过来，顿时练习室乱成一锅粥。<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎看了一眼捂着嘴笑得一脸得瑟的崔胜澈，立刻扑上前将他压在身下疯狂攻击他的痒痒肉：“哥，你完了你！”<br/><br/></p><p>“哈哈哈哈，你们怎么。。哈哈哈哈。。。那么好骗啊？”崔胜澈疯狂扭动想躲避金珉奎的攻击却逃不出他的桎梏：“金珉奎快放开我！！！！！”<br/><br/></p><p>“你怎么那么顽皮呢？”尹净汉也在一旁找机会戳弄崔胜澈腰间的软肉，眼神无奈地看着笑得脸颊红扑扑的崔胜澈。<br/><br/></p><p>“我是哥啊！”崔胜澈粗喘着气大声喊道，见弟弟们根本不理会他，崔胜澈都快疯了。他觉得快断气了后才赶紧说道：“我错了！我错了还不行吗？快放开我哈哈哈哈我不行了不行了”<br/><br/></p><p>金珉奎停下攻击后将崔胜澈抱进怀里，边拍了拍他的背帮他顺气边说道：“哥以后不许再这样吓我们了，我们以为发生什么不好的事呢！”<br/><br/></p><p>洪知秀也拍拍崔胜澈的头无奈的说道：“Coups呀，下次不要这样了。”<br/><br/></p><p>尹净汉直接上手用力捏了捏他此刻红润的脸颊，咬着后槽牙说道：“你再敢这样吓我们你就完了，知道吧？”，然后在他嘟起嘴准备反击的时候凑上前含着他的嘴唇。<br/><br/></p><p>要去TTT了啊！他们可是好久没有全体一起去玩了。夫硕顺三人组已经兴奋疯了在那里拿着毛巾跳着奇怪的舞开心的满练习室蹦跶。其他的弟弟们也跟着一起疯一起闹，李知勋甚至都被权顺荣乱改唱着他们的新歌一边奇怪地律动给逗得疯狂笑出巫婆声。<br/><br/></p><p>在一片混乱之中，全圆佑把本来软软地靠在崔韩率身上的崔胜澈拉进自己怀里搂着。崔胜澈笑着窝在他的怀里，用鼻子亲昵地拱了拱他的肩窝，然后下巴靠在他肩上看着弟弟们的群魔乱舞，心里也万分期待着即将来临的TTT。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>差不多要完结啦！大概多个两章？</p><p>我没有想到今年他们的TTT起承转合都是酒，哈哈哈</p><p>真的是一群酒疯子kkk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次的TTT一共有3天2夜，第一天和最后一天将进行拍摄，中间有一天的自由活动时间。<br/><br/></p><p>“孩子们记得带防晒啊，我们要去海边啦！”崔胜澈每间房间去串门提醒着弟弟们可能会忘记的物品。看到弟弟们一脸兴奋期待的表情自己心情也万分雀跃。<br/><br/></p><p>“哇！好漂亮啊！”全员到达海边的时候不由自主的把嘴张大惊叹道。他们到达的时候是阳光普照的早晨，金闪闪的阳光洒在清澈透蓝的大海上，徐徐海风带着海浪有节奏的声音，洁白的细沙温柔地包裹着大家的脚。<br/><br/></p><p>制作组正忙着架起拍摄器材，成员们举着小相机先到已经预定好的别墅放行李。一群元气满满的少年一蹦一跳地在别墅里来回探索。直到制作组进来叫人后才兴奋地出去在宽阔的沙滩上进行一整天的拍摄。虽然是在工作，但是他们却很开心。<br/><br/></p><p>他们一整天玩了游戏、吃了一顿很好的烤肉大餐、煽情地点起篝火堆做了rolling paper并成功惹哭几个成员、最后在制作组搬出一箱烟花时开心地像小朋友们一样欢呼出声。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈一向来都抱着危险的事情不能让弟弟们来做的心态，也不顾身处在摄像头的死角便主动将箱子里的烟花搬到后方。他心算着与正开心玩着仙女棒的成员们的安全距离，才安心地拿着打火机想点燃引导线。然而呼啸的海风让他这项任务变得艰难，他咬着下唇试图用自己的身体挡着海风。被风吹得跳动的火苗时不时燎过他的指尖烫得他嘶嘶吸着气。就在他快放弃的时候一双大手围成一个圈替他制造了一块无风区，崔胜澈惊讶地抬起头愣愣地对上崔韩率迷人的眼睛。在崔韩率的催促下他才反应过来快速点燃导火线然后赶忙站起来拉着崔韩率往一旁撤去。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈笑着抬头看璀璨斑斓地烟火，任由崔韩率将他的手捧到手里。崔韩率一心只想着崔胜澈被烫红的指尖，就算烟花再怎么漂亮都无法将他的注意力从崔胜澈身上移开。他将那比他小很多的手握进掌心里，仔细查看那肉肉的指尖上的红痕。他心疼地吹了吹伤处，把视线移到崔胜澈的脸上并瞬间被迷得移不开眼。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈一脸笑意的抬着头，睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛兴奋地望着天空。五颜六色的光映在他漂亮璀璨的双眸里，那长长的睫毛灵动地扑闪着，看起来就像一只漂亮鲜艳的蝴蝶随时准备起飞一般。他视线稍微往下移，便看到崔胜澈因为惊叹而微张的粉嫩红唇。崔韩率忍着想吻他粉嘟嘟的唇的冲动，轻声开口道：“哥，你手还痛不痛？”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈反手握着崔韩率的手与他十指交扣，笑着摇摇头。他拉拉崔韩率的手，语气无比轻快道：“不痛，韩率快看！真的好漂亮啊！我们再放一个吧！”，他说着便期待地睁着水汪汪的眼睛看向崔韩率。<br/><br/></p><p>崔韩率无奈地笑着看孩子气的哥哥，并从他手里拿过打火机说什么都不再让他点了。他在崔胜澈的小肉手的帮助下顺利点燃剩下的烟花，站起来时他伸手抓住崔胜澈的手腕将他拉进自己怀里。他们一同抬头看向那被烟花点缀得绚丽的夜空，两人紧紧依偎在一起。<br/><br/></p><p>临睡的时候，崔胜澈举着相机躺在铺着软垫的地板上准备录制晚安视频，他拍拍躺在他旁边玩手机的崔韩率，示意着在录制中的相机。<br/><br/></p><p>崔韩率看崔胜澈一边对着相机说话一边举着手臂，便自然地伸手将崔胜澈揽进怀里，让他靠在自己胸前，另一手接过相机。崔胜澈感激地看他一眼，在他胸口上蹭了蹭找了个舒服的位置继续对着相机说着今天一天的有趣经历。<br/><br/></p><p>“啊，克拉们，现在要睡觉了哦！”崔胜澈笑着对相机挥挥手，“vernon来首晚安颂！”<br/><br/></p><p>崔韩率用手轻抚着崔胜澈的后脑勺，低头看了一眼崔胜澈笑咪的眼睛，唱道：</p><p>“ Baby goodnight, baby goodnight,</p><p>I don’t wanna say goodbye baby goodnight</p><p>假如漆黑的夜晚来临</p><p>就闭上那美丽的眼入睡</p><p>坐在床边</p><p>我抚弄着你的发丝</p><p>一边凝望着你的脸</p><p>想把我的爱传达给你</p><p>如果时间能就这样停止</p><p>留下你如此美好的模样”<br/><br/></p><p>“哥你不会唱吗？”唱到一半崔韩率对上一脸温柔的崔胜澈的眼神，他轻拍他的背问道。<br/><br/></p><p>“不会呢。”崔胜澈小小的撒了个谎，他觉得崔韩率唱歌的时候特别深情动人，私心想听他一个人唱完。<br/><br/></p><p>“克拉们，现在晚安咯！”崔韩率抓着崔胜澈的小肉手在镜头前摆了摆，然后按了停止把相机放在一旁。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥明天要做什么呢？”崔韩率把另一只手也环住崔胜澈，让他上半身完全趴在自己身上。<br/><br/></p><p>“嗯。。。”崔胜澈嘟嘴思考着，下巴垫在崔韩率的胸前，“想看日出来着，可是我一定起不来。”<br/><br/></p><p>“嗯我也觉得哥起不来哈哈哈！”崔韩率因为笑得太放肆而被崔胜澈捶了一拳。“不然哥看日落吧，早上休息好再起来。”<br/><br/></p><p>“好像也不错，过后回归都没时间睡觉了，还是难得休息日多睡一会儿吧！”崔胜澈赞同道，“那我们快睡觉吧！”他说完欲翻身滚到旁边的位置，却被崔韩率一用力按着后腰而动弹不得。他疑惑地歪头看着长得帅气的弟弟，却见崔韩率的脸上没有任何玩笑的意思。<br/><br/></p><p>崔韩率一用力将他们的位置翻转过来，将崔胜澈压在自己身下。他将额头抵着崔胜澈的，看着他因为惊吓而瞪得圆圆的眼睛，低声说道：“哥，你知道那首歌对吧？”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈看进崔韩率漂亮的眼睛里，咽了口唾液说道，“嗯，GD前辈和TOP前辈的歌嘛。”<br/><br/></p><p>“哥，那是我想唱给你的歌。”崔韩率轻轻的在他挺翘的鼻尖上亲了一口，“哥你听到我唱的歌了吗？”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈想着那满满爱意的歌词，脸颊立刻染上两抹明显的红晕。他点了点头，抿着唇有些害羞地看着崔韩率深情的眼神。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥，我爱你。”<br/><br/></p><p>崔韩率俯下身轻轻含住崔胜澈饱满的下唇然后放开。崔胜澈弯起红润的唇温柔地微微一笑，伸手扣着崔韩率的后颈，微微抬起头嘟起唇再次吻上崔韩率略薄却热烈的嘴唇。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥也爱你，韩率啊！”崔胜澈眨着水润漂亮的双眼，伸手将崔韩率垂下来的头发往后扫了扫。他温柔地笑着，脸颊和耳朵尖是诱人的红。<br/><br/></p><p>“哎c，哥真的太可爱了！”崔韩率看着崔胜澈又害羞又漂亮的样子，长长的睫毛眨巴着像挠在他心上似的，让心脏不由自主跳得飞快。他控制不住地再次低下头吻上那粉嘟嘟的唇，将崔胜澈的惊呼封在嘴里。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>双崔一起睡的出处是美好的一天，秋田篇。歌曲是GD和TOP的Goodnight baby， 那时是小啵唱的，他问澈会不会唱澈说不会，可是我并不相信好吗，澈明明是粉丝来着。kkk</p><p>对不起我的CP眼只看到澈澈侧身躺着对着小啵，kkk。他们一起躺着的画面真的太美好了。</p><p>下一章就完结咯😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天崔胜澈醒来的时候天已经亮了，他揉揉眼睛，崔韩率已经不在房里了。他的怀里被塞了一个枕头，他估计是崔韩率离开的时候塞的。崔胜澈想起他们昨天晚上亲着抱着就黏在一起睡着了，估计是他像八爪鱼一样缠在崔韩率的身上所以他才在他离开的时候让他抱着抱枕的吧。崔胜澈将他微红的脸埋进枕头里，用力嗅了嗅崔韩率残留在枕头上的洗发精的味道，幸福的笑着。<br/><br/></p><p>全圆佑正坐在客厅的沙发里看书。听到室内拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒拖沓的声音从楼梯传来的时候便抬眼望去。只见崔胜澈穿着一件宽大的白色长袖T恤，长长的袖子一直垂到掌心只露出粉粉的指尖，他像一只企鹅一样摇晃着挪着步伐慢慢走下来。</p><p>全圆佑被他可可爱爱的样子萌到了，他一边把书放到一旁张开双臂，一边笑着问道，“哦？哥你醒啦？”<br/><br/></p><p>“嗯。”崔胜澈笑着扑进全圆佑敞开的怀抱里，在他的肩窝蹭了蹭：“圆佑啊，其他人呢？”<br/><br/></p><p>“有些出去玩了，有些还窝在房里睡觉呢！”全圆佑温柔地摸了摸他的头发，说道：“哥快去吃饭吧！”<br/><br/></p><p>“圆佑吃了吗？”崔胜澈点点头，他站起来伸出两只手指捏了捏全圆佑的衣袖。看到全圆佑点点头便放心地出门走去餐厅。<br/><br/></p><p>吃饱饭后，崔胜澈满足地摸摸有些圆鼓鼓的小肚肚，走到沙滩去。弟弟们正在玩沙滩排球，洪知秀和夫胜宽一组，权顺荣和李硕珉是站在敌对的一方。他们激动得又喊又跳，欢乐的声音隔着大老远都听得到。崔胜澈看他们玩得大汗淋漓的样子转身到旁边的饮料店买了些喝的才抱着饮料去找他们。<br/><br/></p><p>“净汉尼！”崔胜澈看到尹净汉戴着墨镜正躺在躺椅上看着他们玩排球，遮阳伞投下的阴影完美把尹净汉包裹在内。<br/><br/></p><p>“胜澈哩！你睡醒啦！”尹净汉坐起身，看到崔胜澈把一瓶瓶的饮料都放好后便把人拉过去。他低头亲了崔胜澈一口，看他摸摸脸颊有些害羞的样子便勾起唇角伸手揽住他的腰。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈舒服地靠在尹净汉身上，一边和尹净汉有一搭没一搭地聊着天，一边看着弟弟们在沙滩上玩。<br/><br/></p><p>很快四个人便结束了球赛，输的团队是权顺荣和李硕珉那一队。为了遵守赛前的打赌，两人耍宝了一阵后边投身跳入海中。崔胜澈快被这群弟弟们给笑疯，整个人都因为大笑而差点跌下躺椅。<br/><br/></p><p>再迟一些时候金珉奎带着李灿在海边设置烤肉架，他们决定开个烤肉派对。</p><p>文俊辉抱着一大袋木炭走过来的时候随口问了一句其他成员们在干什么。<br/><br/></p><p>“道兼，hoshi哥和woozi哥在厨房准备料理，胜宽 vernon他们应该在别墅楼上吧！胜澈哥他们在躺椅那里。俊哥你要去叫他们来吃饭吗？”金珉奎接过木炭开始生火。<br/><br/></p><p>文俊辉点点头，走到躺椅那边。95line的哥哥们都在休息。 尹净汉躺在躺椅上一边玩手机一边喝饮料，洪知秀则坐在铺着野餐巾的沙地上眯着眼戴着耳机听着歌。崔胜澈正枕着洪知秀的大腿卷成小虾子一样睡得正香，身上盖着洪知秀的白色外套。<br/><br/></p><p>“哥？来吃东西了。”文俊辉轻轻拍拍尹净汉的肩膀。然后便看到尹净汉点头起身，然后附身摘下洪知秀的耳机。洪知秀其实也没睡着，他睁开漂亮的桃花眼眨了眨。<br/><br/></p><p>“刷呀，起来吃饭了。把澈哩叫醒吧。”尹净汉伸手将崔胜澈软软盖在额前的黑发轻轻撩开。<br/><br/></p><p>洪知秀点点头，弯下腰亲了亲崔胜澈的额角，温柔叫着他的名字：“澈哩？澈哩，快醒来了！珉奎他们开始烤肉了。”<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈皱皱鼻子，将自己的脸埋进洪知秀的腹部，嘟嘟囔囔道：“再睡5分钟嘛。。好困。。”<br/><br/></p><p>洪知秀看着撒娇的崔胜澈失笑出声，他轻抚着他的头发，然后弯下腰捧着他睡得红扑扑的脸颊温柔的吻住他直到崔胜澈因为缺氧而捶打他的肩膀才放开他。<br/><br/></p><p>“吃饭了啊，胜澈啊。”，洪知秀把崔胜澈抱进怀里轻声哄着，成功把人叫醒。<br/><br/></p><p>所有成员都围坐下来后他们正式开吃，然而烤肉都还没吃上几口，酒却已过三巡。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈的酒量很好，尽管有过喝完10瓶烧酒的经历，但他还没试过喝醉。坐他隔壁的权顺荣却不是酒量好的例子，此刻已经脸色爆红和已经喝上头的李灿一起在餐桌前开始“才艺表演”了。<br/><br/></p><p>崔胜澈听着成员们嬉笑玩闹的声音，满足地笑起来。他蹭到正在烤肉的金珉奎的身边，软软地靠在他的肩上。金珉奎转过头亲亲崔胜澈的鼻尖，一边夹起烤好的肉吹了吹才送到崔胜澈的嘴边。崔胜澈享受着弟弟的投喂，幸福得眯起眼睛。<br/><br/></p><p>“我们来碰杯啊！”身后传来权顺荣高亢兴奋的声音。崔胜澈失笑着把金珉奎一起拉到餐桌旁。</p><p>这次回归一定会大发的！崔胜澈举起酒杯和他们碰杯时这么想到。毕竟有他们13人，就没有做不到的事啊。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结啦！！谢谢大家一直以来的支持^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>